devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
Kali
Goddess Kali Expanding Her Body in Front of Shankhchud.png|Kali VS Shankhchud Goddess Kali Engulfs The Creation.png|Maa Kali Creating Destruction Goddess Kali Engulfs The Creation in Front of Shankhchud.png|Kali Tries To Swallow Shankhchud Goddess Kali Engulfing The Creation.png|Kali Swallows The Creation Goddess Kali Causing Destruction in The Battlefield.png|Maa Kali in The Battlefield Goddess Kali Causes Destruction in The Battlefield.png|Kali Steps on Lord Shiva Goddess Kali Catching Raktabeej's Blood.png|Maa Kali Armed With Her Bloody Scimitar and Drinking Bowl Goddess Kali Catches Raktabeej's Blood.png|Goddess Kali's Bloodlust Goddess Kali Attempts To Engulf Shankhchud.png|Kali Tries To Devour Shankhchud Goddess Kali Armed With Her Scimitar.png|Kali Armed With Her Scimitar Goddess Kali Armed With Her Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Goddess Durga as Maa Kali Goddess Kali Appears in The Battlefield.png|Goddess Durga Transformed into Kali Goddess Kali Holding a Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Kali's Demon-Killing Rampage Goddess Kali Holding Her Bloody Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Kali Proceeds To Attack The Gods Goddess Kali Ready To Destroy Raktabeej.png|Parvati in The Form of Goddess Kali Goddess Kali Ready To Destroy Raktabeej's Armies.png|Kali Confronts The Demons Goddess Kali Ready To Destroy.png|Kali's Violent Rage After Killing The Demons Goddess Kali Roaring.png|Kali Causes a Reign of Havoc Goddess Kali Screaming.png|Kali's Bloodcurdling Roars Goddess Kali Screams.png|Kali's Ferocious Roar Goddess Kali Searching For More Demons To Kill.png|Kali, The Destroyer of All Evil and Darkness Goddess Kali Standing in The Battlefield, Armed With Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Goddess Kali Armed With Her Scimitar and Drinking Bowl Goddess Kali Standing in The Battlefield, Armed With Scimitar.png|Maa Kali Expanding Her Size Goddess Kali Standing in The Battlefield.png|Kali Confronts The Demons in Battle Goddess Kali Standing on Lord Shiva.png|Kali Standing on Her Husband, Lord Shiva Goddess Kali Sticking Her Tongue Out.png|Kali, The Dark Goddess Goddess Kali, Goddess of Destruction.png|Kali After Destroying The Demons Goddess Kali, The Goddess of Destruction.png|Kali's Stare Upon The Gods Goddess Kali's Blood Lust.png|Maa Kali's Lust For Demon Blood Gods Pay Gratitude To Goddess Kali.png|The Gods Pay Gratitude To Maa Kali Infuriated Goddess Kali in The Battlefield.png|Kali, Goddess of Time and Change Infuriated Kali Holding Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Maa Kali's Violent Wrath Infuriated Kali in The Battlefield.png|Maa Durga Transformed into Goddess Kali Kali and Her Female Army of Her Form.png|Parvati as Maha Kali Kali Appears in The Battlefield.png|Kali Armed With Her Scimitar For Battle Kali Attempts To Engulf Shankhchud.png|Maa Kali Attempts To Devour Shankhchud Kali Catching Raktabeej's Blood.png|Kali's Violent Crave For Demon Blood Kali Causes Destruction in The Battlefield.png|Kali illuminating The Battlefield Kali Causing Destruction in The Battlefield.png|Kali Creates an Explosion Kali Confronts Raktabeej's Armies.png|Maa Kali VS The Demons Kali Confronts Shankhchud in Massive Form.png|Kali Battles Shankhchud Kali Creates an Army of Her Form.png|Parvati Transformed into Mahakali Kali Creating an Army of Her Form.png|Maha Kali Kali Engulfs The Creation While Expanding Her Body.png|Kali Expanding Her Body While Causing Havoc Kali Holding Her Bloody Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Kali's Deadly Stare Kali Holding Scimitar and Drinking Bowl.png|Kali Holding a Scimitar and Drinking Bowl Kali in The Battlefield.png|Durga Takes The Form of Kali Kali Screaming.png|Kali's Loud Scream Kali Standing in The Battlefield.png|Kali Attacks The Demons Kali Standing on Lord Shiva.png|Maa Kali Steps on Lord Shiva's Chest Kali Tries To Swallow Shankhchud.png|Kali Attempts To Swallow Shankhchud Kali Watching The Gods and Demons Fight.png|The Gods and Demons Fight in Front of Goddess Kali Kali, The Goddess of Destruction.png|Parvati Transformed into Kali Kali is one of the forms of Adi Shakti, Parvati and/or Durga. She is the Goddess of destruction and she is the consort of Lord Shiva. Destruction of Dhumralochan and Raktabeej After Parvati attained Tantravidya from Lord Shiva, she started meditating upon the form of Kali and she placed her foot on her husband's chest. Learning of this, Parvati refuses to save the world. Lord Shiva made many attempts to convince his wife to slay the demons but all his requests were in vain. So the Gods had to split themselves up into two groups to destroy Raktabeej, the leader of the demons. One group of Gods will fight the demon and the other group have to stop his blood from falling on the ground. The Gods were dominating the battle until Raktabeej had his revenge to create other clones from his blood, to defeat the Gods for deceiving him. Eventually, Lord Shiva successfully requests Parvati to slay the demons, to which she accepted. In order to kill Dhumralochan, Parvati transforms herself into Goddess Durga. Goddess Durga wore red garments, ornaments, wearing a flower garland. Her seven hands held a discus, conch shell, trident, sword, mace, bow and lotus, while her one hand is empty. Seeing this form of Parvati, Dhumralochan and his troops were terrorized. Goddess Durga became more infuriated just by the look of her eyes, frightening her enemies. Goddess Durga uttered a loud, bloodcurdling roar in her fury in Dhumralochan and his demons were exploded to death. Lord Vishnu meets Parvati (as Durga) and he praises her for starting the work of the killing of demons. He tells her that Raktabeej cannot be slayed by anyone but her. Adi Shakti herself must free the creation from terror and deliver it from evil. Astrided on her lion, proceeding towards battlefield, the eight-armed Goddess Durga goes to the warfield to assassinate Raktabeej. In the battlefield, the demons (resembling Raktabeej) fought violently with the Gods and some Gods ended up getting slayed. Goddess Durga reaches the warfield. Seeing the dreadful war, Goddess Durga's eyes grew furious. From her body, manifested a entity and out from the entity, exploded and then created the black Goddess Kali. Kali, the terrible Goddess was of the black dark-night complexion. Her three red burning eyes were terrifying to glance at, even for a second. The third eye, on her forehead, shining with fire was very terrible to behold. She wore the skin of a tiger over her naked body, a garland of skulls worn at the front of her neck, wearing several ornaments on her limbs. She was armed with a shining sword and a drinking bowl in her two hands. She absolutely appeared to be extremely frightening, she was wild with raw, explosive powers waiting to come out. Her black hairs blew about on her shoulders, quite wildly. The Gods and the demons kept fighting crucially, in front of Goddess Kali. Goddess Durga disappeared, leaving Kali to face the demons. Seeing the fight between the Gods and demons going to the extent, in order to stop the war, Kali uttered a loud bloodcurdling roar, attracting the attention of the Gods and demons. The Gods paid their salutations to her and left the warfield. Raktabeej is terrified on seeing Kali in his front. Kali was looking very ferocious in her appearance, terrifying Raktabeej. The demons attacked her. On seeing the uncountable number of the similar forms of Raktabeej, acting as his armies, Kali grew very violent. She beheaded some demons with her sword and used her drinking bowl to gather their blood from not falling on the ground, resulting in their death. As every demon wounded by Kali and had their blood gathered in her bowl, they exploded to their death. She killed more demons and also performed her task of destroying Raktabeej. Kali transforms herself as Mahakali. Kali goes on to destroy every demon clone of Raktabeej until they were no more. Kali beheads the last Raktabeej with her sword. In the skies, Lord Vishnu and Narad on seeing Kali, that nobody would escape from her wrath and would eventually be destroyed. The Gods made the same mistake by approaching her. Narad and Lord Vishnu decide to take Lord Shiva's help to inform him about the situation. Kali encounters the Gods and viciously roars at them. She moves towards the Gods and lifted her sword high up in the air. The Gods evaded her rage when she swung her sword. Kali's anger took a turn for a worse, searching for more blood to satisfy her bloodlust and to harm more life beings. Lord Vishnu and sage Narad appeared to Lord Shiva and informed her about Parvati as Mahakali and they express their concern to him. Lord Shiva thought about the means to pacify Parvati that she will not violate her duties as a mother. Blinded by bloodlust, Kali goes searching for more blood to drink and destroys all that enters her sight. But when she steps on a chest, her thirst of blood and her killing spree had finally come to an end. Lord Shiva himself had acted like a dead body as he had come to pacify his wife, for the sake of the world. Kali sticks out her tongue. She takes her foot off of her husband's chest. Then, her fury turned into sorrow as she realised that the reality did happen in a destructive result. She then re-assumes the form of Parvati. After Lord Shiva wakes up, Parvati is terrified and worried what punishment he will give his wife for what she did. But to her surprise, he was proud of her. Parvati is remorseful and sought his forgiveness. Lord Shiva tries to tell his grieving wife that she did not do anything wrong. But Parvati insisted that she must be punished for what she did. Lord Shiva made many attempts to console her as she has executed the duties of a mother. At that time, the Gods and Lord Vishnu arrive and praise Parvati for killing Raktabeej and showing the world the divine form of mother. Lord Shiva enlightens Indra about the concluding war and the freedom of the terrorism of Dhumralochan and Raktabeej's atrocities. They both leave for Kailash. Category:Characters